Pouring Rain
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Set after "Your hand on mine." By his side, her fears were washed away.


Lan Fan opened the large window, feeling the fresh midnight wind waving her long black hair, and touching her naked body.

Looking to the landscape, the vast garden filled with flowers on that spring, she wondered if she would ever get used to the fact all of those lands and that country also belong to her.

As the Empress, she avoided being around the nobles. They were annoying and totally unnecessary to deal with. She hated their wives and concubines and the shallow conversations she would never participate but would listen to, before she could make an excuse and leave. When her presence was necessary, she would stay by Ling's side, having a private dialog and giving opinions on important matters with her eyes only. Since before their wedding she was his most important and trustworthy ally and there was nothing about Xing's politics and decisions he wouldn't share with her.

She opened a little draw on a piece of furniture near the window. She took a small glass bottle with some red seeds inside and swallowed 3 of them, drinking some water later. It was a habit since their first time together. A trick to avoid pregnancy she learned on her bodyguard times, hiding in shadows and listening to other women's conversation. She remembered how her face was hot and how embarrassed she felt as discovering what men and women would do on private times. Being a warrior, such acts were beyond her imagination, as there was no time for boys or romance. Those were her thoughts back then. She smiled on her young silly self, who fell in love and now is married to the person she promised to protect.

Ling Yao was a centered and collected Emperor but when sex was the topic, he was an enthusiastic fool. Lan Fan was always the one to remember to lock the doors and pull the curtains and ask him not to be so loud as he would sneak out of a meeting, saying he had missed her as kissing her neck, putting the layers of clothes aside, so she took those precautions to herself.

Making love to him was never awkward or embarrassing since the beginning. Her body moved on instinct, responding to his. Ling's hands were warm and caring, but possessive, his arms would hold her so tight, like wanting to be sure those moments were real. And she loved the relaxed and content expression he would always show afterwards.

- Lan Fan… – she turned and looked her husband sitting on the bed, the sheets around his waist, so sleepy, trying to focus and look at her on the distance and darkness of the room. - … what are you doing?

- Nothing. - coming back to bed, he pulled her closed, facing each other. – Just drinking some water.

- I know I'm amazing in bed. – he said, his cocky smirk on. – but… are you really that thirsty every time? – he asked with a smile but she could sense a little preoccupation on his tone. – Why are you always taking those seeds?

She was surprise he had paid attention to that. La Fan wasn't ready to talk about it, so her voice was low and hesitant:

- Its just… I.. I cant…

- What?

- I cannot have children. – her dark eyes were serious on him.

- Why not? Is… because of me? The injures you had to…

- No! Its not that. I can bear children. But… I cant be a mother.

- Why not?

- I didn't have a mother. I know nothing about children. All I ever learned about was how to be a warrior. And… I have this arm. It's a weapon, it was not designed to hold a baby. Imagine these blades coming out by accident? I just… I simply cant. – she lowered her eyes and Ling could feel how difficult that topic was to her. - I know you have to produce heirs. I truly understand and I apologize to you because I didn't think this trough when I accepted your proposal. I was only thinking about myself. Now you're married to someone that cannot give you a child and…

- Its ok.

- Hm?

- If you cannot do this, we wont have children. – he smiled gently.

- What are you saying?! You are the Emperor, you MUST have a child. After everything you had to go trough for this land, after achieving so much, are you really willing to have no heirs because of me? Everything you obtain will end with you. – Ling's hands touched her face, making her look at him.

- Something I learned after all the things we had to endure together is that nothing is certain. My father had so many sons and daughters, got sick and couldn't even see what happened to his country and his people. Children he had with different women, just fulfilling a duty. You're my wife, the only one I would ever want to have a child with. If you can't do that, our family will be only us. It will be a little bit problematic, but we can think about it later. You wont be forced to do anything, Lan Fan.

- Ling…

- I will just have to live forever. – he said, playfully.

- You should not make jokes about this. – her worried look faded away as he kissed her automail hand and look at her seriously.

- I'm not using you for this. And, I'm sorry I didn't notice your concerns sooner. You don't have to worry about it alone anymore.

Her words stood silent on her chest. Ling was the only one who could make her feel so helpless. Lan Fan felt ashamed to think he wouldn't care, touching his face and his lips in a calm and gentle way as apologizing. She brought him closer, embracing his shoulders. Soon, Ling's fingers and mouth were wondering in her body, her hands on his loose hair.

As they were making love again, suddenly started to rain on their country. A rare spring storm. The sound of falling water involved their bedroom.

Lan Fan slowly moved her hips as her knees were on his shoulders, his trusting becoming deeper. The emperor held her, whispering loving words on the soft curve of her neck. Her moans became lower, and her grasp on his skin tighter, as she silently appreciated the fact love between them only happened when the country was peaceful. She could not survive with the feelings she had inside.

Her love for Ling was just like the pouring rain. Refreshing, unexpected and more and more powerful at each moment.


End file.
